The Hunt
by Chrisy12
Summary: Someone's on the Hunt for something, read and find out what. It's better then it sounds, please R


Hi again! This is another one-shot for another contest on deviantart . com. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and its Characters. Other wise Inuyasha and Kagome would have got it on a long time ago and Kikyo would be DEAD! XD

The hunt

He saw it, the object of his desires. He had been dreaming about it for the last few hours. He could smell the sweet scent drifting through the whole camp site. But he had to be patient, other wise the guard of the precious object would find him and ruin his plains for it. But he was practically salivating at the mouth.

"_NO! You are stronger then this, you can last a few more hours. Just a few. More. Hours!"_

But he wasn't. He couldn't hold backany longer. He had to have it NOW! He got ready; he was just about to jump on his pray when the guardian blocked his path. He looked the guardian in the eyes trying to tell them how much he needed this.

The guardian shock their head

"No"

He turned and walked away.

_**Twenty minutes later.**_

He couldn't take it anymore! He had to have it now; he couldn't survive much longer without it. He would try again, and this time he would not fail. He hid behind a tree near the camp site and watched the guardian as they started to cook something over a fire in the middle of the camp. After a minute the guardian went to the stream near the camp to catch fish, or more fish since that was the smell that was coming from the fire. And the smell reminded him of how much he needed what he was after. He took another look at the guardian and found their back too him. This was his chance to strike! He moved out from behind the tree without making a sound. He was so close, so close he could feel the wonderful texture rolling around his mouth at that very moment. He was so close, but alas, it wasn't meant to be. The guardian caught him again.

"I told you no, now get before I lose my temper." He left.

He went back into the forest that never told him no when he needed something. He learned to love the forest, and to become one with it when the guardian caught him and sent him away still wanting. The more he thought about it the more pissed off he became. He was more powerful then the guardian! The guardian was the one that should be running from HIM, not the other way around. But he was going to try again; nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

_**Another twenty minutes later**_

This was the last time. If he did not succeed this time he would give up and wait.

He waited until the guardian was distracted again cleaning the pans from cooking in the stream. This was it, he would get what he desired if it killed him, and it very well might. He made his move, he came out from behind the trees once again and finally got his hands one the object that he wanted with his whole being.

"Sesshomaru! Stop right there!" And once again he was caught. He turned and looked at his mate.

"But Rin-"

"No buts buddy! If told you once I told you a thousand times no dog biscuits until AFTER dinner and even then only one. Kagome-san goes through a lot of trouble to get those for you and I don't think you need to eat them all in one sitting." She said snatching the box from his hands. He knew he was defeated, but he couldn't help but to whine and see if it would hit a soft spot on her. "No"

He guessed not, so he occupied himself by pouting in a corner of the camp site.

"I don't get why you like these things so much." Rin said as she finished preparing dinner for the both of them. "Kagome-san doesn't have this much trouble with Inuyasha-san" She sat down next to him and handed him a plait with three fish on it and a few vegetables.

"You know I don't eat human food, and I don't know why you insist that I do. And as fare as my brother goes, he's only a Hanyou, and doesn't have the strong taste for them like I do."

"Well strong taste or not, I'm not going to have you eat the whole box in one sitting and them run off to Kagome-san and ask her to get you more, she has enough to carry with the baby and all the baby stuff, and not to mention she's pregnant again too!"

"So are you." He said swallowing the fish and vegetables as fast as he could.

"But I'm not traveling between two worlds. Here's your biscuit, and don't even THINK about asking for more, cause ain't happening." She continued to eat her dinner as he happily munched on his treat. He knew she had him for now, but….

"_Tomorrow's another day" _


End file.
